1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus displaying a background image on a display, and further displays a stroke image, which is drawn by a user's input operation, to be superimposed on the displayed background image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image processing apparatus displaying a background image on a large display further displays a stroke image including characters, figures, symbols etc., drawn by a user, so that the stroke image is superimposed on the background image (a.k.a “interactive (electronic) whiteboard”) has become widely used in, for example, companies, educational institutions, and administrative organizations.
As an example of such an interactive (electronic) whiteboard, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-97371 discloses an electronic information board system which includes a display device to display an image and a computing device to control the display device. Here, the display device is equipped with a touch panel. In the electronic information board system, it is possible for the computing device to detect a stroke which is drawn by a user on a background image displayed on the display device. Further, the computing device reproduces (displays) the stroke as an image (stroke image) to be superimposed on the background image displayed on the display device. The background image and the stroke image displayed on the display device are combined as a single image (combined image) to be stored in a recording medium such as a UBS memory in an image format such as a BMP format.